


That's Total Bullshit, and Peggy Agrees

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group chat, LGBTQ, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Problems, bless peggy, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette, peggy is amazing, she deserves the world, thomas has problems ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something is wrong with Thomas, and the gang tries to break the ice.Yes, another chat fic I know I have sinned





	That's Total Bullshit, and Peggy Agrees

ThunderKing: I just realized something

ThunderKing: all my friends are black ;-;

NonStopLexi: thomas wtf are you alright?

CinnamonrollLizaQueen:...

NonStopLexi: no seriously dude im worried about you

LaffyTaffy: GASP

LaffyTaffy: DO MY EARS DECEIVE ME

BRAHBRAH: What's going on guys?

PoetPip: yea how are you

ThunderKing: rethinking my life choices

JLo: lol same

ANDPEGGY: hello darkness my old friend~

BRAHBRAH: Great now that damn song is stuck in my head

NonStopLexi: really, thomas, what's up

ThunderKing: Nothing...why do you ask?

JLo: BULLSHIT!!!

ANDPEGGY:...

AuntieAngie:....

NonStopLexi:...

JLo: sorry, uh, reflex uknow

NonStopLexi: Thomas you're acting weird

ThunderKing: im just having one of my days ok fuck off

LaffyTaffy: ....ouch

BRAHBRAH: OOH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!

PoetPip: NU DADDY DON'T FIGHT W UNCLE TOMMY

NonStopLexi: ???

NonStopLexi: that hurt ,, like I felt genuinely worried and you just fucking go off on me

NonStopLexi: fuck u 

XxTheoxX: im confused...what does this have to do with your friends being black?

JLo: wait u have friends besides Madison

JLo: that's new

ANDPEGGY: lol

ThunderKing: no maddie is my only friend but I have other close ppl

NonStopLexi: Like...?

ThunderKing: Sally, Angie...Burr (kind of)

BurrSir: ....

ThunderKing: yeah I just realized they're all black

BurrSir:...does it matter

ThunderKing: No, I was just...it surprised me

AuntieAngie: Well, as a somewhat friend, I am worried about you too

ThunderKing: Why??? I literally have done nothing that could really worry you...

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Oh, dear, that's a lie

_YogirlSally_ _just joined the chat_

ThunderKing: huh

JLo: How do u think it'll take for him to notice

BRAHBRAH: Oh, just u wait

LaffyTaffy: heehee

NonStopLexi: Liza, what did you do

PoetPip: OH I LOVE SURPRISES

ThunderKing: what???? What's going on??

PoetPip: HI SALLY

ThunderKing:...

LaffyTaffy: I think he knows

ThunderKing: SALLY????? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????? Also, how's it been? I have not seen you in like forever XD

YogirlSally: Eliza invited me to see what the fuck's wrong with you

ThunderKing: lots of things

ThunderKing: nice to see you too btw

NonStopLexi: wait wut

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: I figured, you know, Sally would know how to get him to speak, and she happens to be friends with us, so it all works out

ANDPEGGY: yeah we couldn't get Madison

BRAHBRAH: Go figure ;-;

ThunderKing: im leaving

YogirlSally: im friends w annie96 you can't leave

JLo: well shit ;-;

LaffyTaffy: lol triggered

ThunderKing: UGH what do you guys want

AuntieAngie: to know what's wrong w u

ANDPEGGY: isn't it obvious???

ThunderKing: WHY DO YOU GUYS CARE WTF DON'T YOU HATE ME

XxTheoXx: GASP

PoetPip: GASP!!!

PoetPip: daddy thomas thinks we hate him11!!!!

NonStopLexi: Well, son, he's not too far off—

YogirlSally: ALEX!

NonStopLexi: what??

AuntieAngie: we don't hate you

BRAHBRAH: you're annoying as hell sometimes but we don't hate you

ANDPEGGY: Yeah why else would we put up with your shit

LaffyTaffy: SOMEONE needs to be the annoying asshole

BurrSir: I thought that was Alex's job?

ThunderKing: lol

NonStopLexi: ...

ThunderKing: thanks guys

LaffyTaffy: sally how do you do it

YogirlSally: do what?

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: make amazing brownies?

LaffyTaffy: put up w thomas

YogirlSally: I don't. ask Madison

JLo: lol good point

LaffyTaffy: WAIT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

AuntieAngie: OMG SAME LAF SAME

LaffyTaffy: ARE YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING???

NonStopLexi: I don't think I wanna know

BRAHBRAH: wth

YogirlSally: same

ThunderKing: wait what just happened

XxTheoXx: I think I know where this is going lol

PoetPip: ilysm

BurrSir: What

PoetPip: WHAT

LaffyTaffy: WE NEED TO CONTACT MADISON ASAP

ThunderKing: wait what??? Leave my bestie alone bitches!!! He's mine!!!!

NonStopLexi: wait im confused?

JLo: oh I see what they're doing XD

NonStopLexi and ThunderKing: what??

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: isn't it obvious?

ANDPEGGY: You're so oblivious, lol. They're getting Maddy bc he'd know what's up

ThunderKing: FIRST OF ALL, DON'T CALL HIM MADDIE. ONLY I GET TO FUCKING CALL HIM MADDIE, HOE. SECOND, IT'S SPELLED LIKE PIE, WITH AN I-E, NOT A DAMN Y. THIRD, NO, LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND A L O N E

BRAHBRAH: Alone forever, like Burr

BurrSir: what

PoetPip: it's true, imma marry theo and we'll move far away from here

BurrSir: bastard, cough

NonStopLexi: C OU G H THAT'S MY SON!!!

JLo: mine too ;-;

ANDPEGGY: sorry sorry

ThunderKing: better be

AuntieAngie: @ Sally, was he always like this?

YogirlSally: uh-huh, best believe it -_-

LaffyTaffy: #sallyisdonewithourcrap

NonStopLexi: no for real im confused guys help

JLo: wait is there a reason why madison isnt here

ThunderKing:....

ANDPEGGY: HOLY MOTHER OF CROISSANTS WE'VE FOUND A LEAD

LaffyTaffy: CROISSANTS!!!!!!!!

BRAHBRAH: oh no

YogirlSally: yo what happened to madison thomas

YogirlSally: finally got done w your bullshit?

ThunderKing: That killed me!!!! I know im not the best but for real this is freaking perfect Maddie we're talking about!!!! HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME.

XxTheoxX: and I'll never leave pip :)

PoetPip: :) ily too

BurrSir: kill me -_-

AuntieAngie: Laf and I know what's up

LaffyTaffy: XD Uh-huh. Poor tommy here is in l-o-v-e

YogirlSally: Are you guys just now figuring this out????? I knew them for 15 mins and KNEW they were gay

BRAHBRAH: Lol this just got interesting

ThunderKing: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WHO SAID I WAS IN LOVE

YogirlSally: we all do ;-; 

ThunderKing: B-But....I'm...wuuuut

LaffyTaffy: Just admit it!!! You're in lovee11!!!

BRAHBRAH: Holy shit Laf you're becoming Eliza

LaffyTaffy: Oh sht OoO

PoetPip: he's been eliza

JLo: Lol highfive son

ThunderKing: GUYS

ThunderKing: IS IT THAT OBVIOUS

NonStopLexi: Yes

YogirlSally: Yeah pretty much

LaffTaffyL oui

ThunderKing:????

ThunderKing: But I don't love

ThunderKing: I mean

ThunderKing: I do

ThunderKing: but...

xXTheoXx: Poor thing. He doesn't understand his feelings

ANDPEGGY: Ok so we all know thomas has issues on his feelings and hes obvi gay for his bff, but for real ... why isn't madison here

ThunderKing: Hmph, maybe he got mad @ all of you assholes for being up in his case all the time

LaffyTaffy: triggered

AuntieAngie: Yes but usually when you're here, he's here

ThunderKing: Yeah we do everything together

ANDPEGGY: So why isn't he here?

ThunderKing: ......

NonStopLexi: im bout to call him

ThunderKing: Lol try bitch but he won't answer

NonStopLexi: wanna bet

ThunderKing: sure

NonStopLexi: Ok

...

NonStopLexi: Yeah ok he's not answering

ThunderKing: lol u owe me $10 bitch

NonStopLexi: fuck you

ANDPEGGY: WAIT!!!

ANDPEGGY: I THINK IK WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!

ThunderKing: What??

ANDPEGGY: THERE'S ONLY ONE POSSIBLE EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!!

NonStopLexi: And that is?

LaffyTaffy: JUST SPILL IT ALREADY I CAN'T EVEN BARE THIS ANYMORE TEEEELLL MEEEHH

ANDPEGGY: Thomas...

ThunderKing: no....

ANDPEGGY: and Madison....

ThunderKing: OH GOD NO STOP

ANDPEGGY: ARREEE

ThunderKing: Kill me

JLo: OOH SHIT'S GETTING REAL

LaffyTaffy: EEEEEEEE

ANDPEGGY: DUN DUN DUNNNN....

BRAHBRAH: ASDJFDJHSDFHSDFHDAHADHJSDHAHSDA ICANT*FLIPSTABLES*FUCKEVERYTHING*FLIPSMORETABLES* AHHHHH

ANDPEGGY: watching Mean Girls together

ThunderKing: Oh

ThunderKing: ....

ThunderKing: Lol no XD

ANDPEGGY: Oh

ANDPEGGY: Well I tried

LaffyTaffy: !!!!! FOR REAL !!!!

BRAHBRAHl: FUCK U PEGGY

ANDPEGGY: wut did I do??? Damn

ThunderKing: holy shit we don't watch that crap

 _BurrSir_ _has left the chat room_  

ANDPEGGY: PU-LEASE HOE I SAW U TWO WATCHING IT LAST FRIDAY. YOU WERE EVEN MAKING FUN OF REGINA

ThunderKing: SHE'S A BITCH!!!

LaffyTaffy: ....

LaffyTaffy: I thought me & Herc were bad when it came to Girl Meets World lol

JLo: IKR?? HAHAHA I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING HOLY SHIIIIIT LEX

NonStopLexi: XD

ANDPEGGY: MAN THAT'S MY SHIT

JLo: Ikr!!

AuntieAngelica: No I think I know what's going on

AuntieAngelica: Thomas, what did you do that was so stupid??

ThunderKing: Nothing! I—I just feel kind of guilty ok

JLo: What do you mean?

NonStopLexi: Lol no wonder look @ u, you're a douche and madison is a decent guy

JLo: Alex

NonStopLexi: Yeah babe? ^^

JLo: Plz shut up

NonStopLexi: Yeah ok babe

YogirlSally: Thomas, why do you feel guilty? I'm sure there's reason for it. Unless it's exactly what Alex said, then yeah you should be

ThunderKing: Wow thanks Sally u made me feel so much more better

BRAHBRAH: *sarcasm implied lol

AuntieAngelica: as your friend—er, closer acquaintance—I demand you to tell me what's wrong

ThunderKing: jesus fine

ThunderKing: I just...I have this weird, stupid thing where like...

ThunderKing: I try hard to get Madison's attention

ThunderKing: and he doesn't notice, so I get upset

ThunderKing: not with him tho, I could never be upset w him

ThunderKing: it's just...I shouldn't feel so upset that he doesn't look @ me

ThunderKing: it's stupid, I know, and I'm selfish, but damn sometimes I just want him to know that I'm fucking

ThunderKing: TRYING TO BE AS BLUNT AS POSSIBLE

ThunderKing: TO SHOW HIM I AM FLIIIIIRRTIIINNNGG FOR GOD'S SAKE

LaffyTaffy: gasp!!

ThunderKing: IK IT'S TERRIBLE AHHH

NonStopLexi: Damn u have it bad

JLo: super bad

BRAHBRAH: Like I'll-crawl-my-way-to-hell-and-back bad

ThunderKing: ;-;

AuntieAngelica: poor, poor thomas

AuntieAngelica: and that wasn't sarcasm

NonStopLexi: was THAT sarcasm?

YogirlSally: look, Thomas...

YogirlSally: I know you've always wanted to be the center of attention...

YogirlSally: but damn. This is getting bad. So you want him to notice you but he doesn't, so it seems?

ANDPEGGY: lol #noticemesenpai

ThunderKing: stfu peggy

ThunderKing: and yeah that's exactly it, sally

YogirlSally: ok. And that obviously makes you upset because you have a huge crush on him , and you're trying to make it somewhat obvious (which it is, he's just oblivious af, like Laurens and Alex) after all this time

JLo: #lams <3

ThunderKing: YES SALLY U DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT MY STRUGGLES

YogirlSally: Dude there's literally nothing to worry about

ThunderKing: What do you mean?? Jemmy-senapi wont notice me...I mean, when I want to be noticed...I mean—GAH U KNOW WUT

YogirlSally: he literally loves you, like he's head-over-heels for you man. That's obvious. He's your best friend!!! Of COURSE he notices you. God damn, you really don't notice all the looks he gives you, when YOU'RE not watching?? ALWAYS stealing glances. Like, 24/7

BRAHBRAH: True, I've seen it

NonStopLexi: uh-huh

JLo: ditto

LaffyTaffy: 100%

AuntieAngie: Damn right

xXTheoXx: aww, the reveal thoo <3

PoetPip: ily theo <3

xXTheoXx: love u too <3 let's go

_PoetPip_ _and_ _xXTheoXx_ _has left the chat room_

ThunderKing: Really??? OoO <3 <3 <3

ANDPEGGY: Er, yeah, duh

YogirlSally: *facepalms*

AuntieAngelica: text me the details, sally, got to go

_AuntieAngelica has left the chat room_

YogirlSally: Listen, maybe you should just tell Madison about this

JLo: same im leaving even though this is getting good ,, don't wanna interfere and plus I have ppl to make out w so heh bye

_JLo_ _has left the chat room_

NonStopLexi: I am what he means by ppl

_NonStopLexi_ _has left the chat room_

_LaffyTaffy_ _and BRAHBRAH has left the chat room_

ANDPEGGY: bitches im staying this is too good

ThunderKing: I can't!!! No way. I'm going to freak out and sound stupid! And I can't sound stupid in front of him

YogirlSally: he literally hears every snarky-ass thing u have to say

YogirlSally: 'm sure this wont faze em

ThunderKing: b-but...it's going to be awkward...

YogirlSally: you guys can handle it, ok? You already handle the sexual tension pretty well

ThunderKing: wut??? What "sexual tension"???

ANDPEGGY: SO DAMN TRUE

ANDPEGGY: YOU KNOW IT'S THERE

ThunderKing: WHAT

ANDPEGGY: YOU'RE FULL OF BULLSHIT IF YOU'RE DENYING IT

ANDPEGGY: sorry sally, continue

ThunderKing: you know what? He DOES deserve the truth. But I don't know if I can do it

YogirlSally: he'll understand, thomas. You melt his heart like butter all the time so I don't wanna hear it

ThunderKing: Ok......I'll tell him.....

ANDPEGGY: WOOOO!!!!

ANDPEGGY: peace bitches that's all I wanted

YogirlSally: Ok, Thomas. Text me if you need anything. Bye.

ThunderKing: bye sally, miss u

_ANDPEGGY,_ _YogirlSally_ _, and_ _ThunderKing_ _has left the chat room_


End file.
